


To Heal and Grow

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comforting Original Percival Graves, Dentistry, Doctors, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Hurt Credence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, It Isn't fuckin accurate, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Nurses, Protective Original Percival Graves, Scared Credence, Surgery, aight?, and they use magic, bc its the 20s, but here we are, but not really, magical healing, this was supposed to be a one-shot, use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: this was supposed to be a one shot, oops.Credence is injured in a fight while in town and Percival decides he needs to get it fixed by a professional. Credence isn't happy, at all.





	To Heal and Grow

It’s a ridiculous thing, something that Graves hadn’t even considered when Credence had started living with him, why would he? It wasn’t something that he had ever thought about, but now here he is, with Credence curled into a ball on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest and trembling all over. Graves sorelly wishes he was better at comforting. He just feels like he’s hovering, sitting at the foot of his bed, no idea what to say or do. 

“Credence, it’ll be okay,” Percival sighed softly, rubbing a hand over his face. “They’re very good.”

Credence just shook his head, whining pitifully. He knew Credence must be hurting and he understood he was frightened. The only people that Credence would even willingly be around were the Goldenstein sisters, himself, and Newt, when he visited. 

“Credence,” Percival started again, softening his voice even more. “These people are highly trained witches and wizards. They know exactly what they’re doing.”

“It’s going to hurt,” Credence mumbles, still not even looking at Graves. “I don’t want it to hurt, please, I don’t want to go.”

Percival rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hate making Credence upset like this, but it wasn’t avoidable anymore. “Let me look, okay? If it isn’t bad, you don’t have to go.”

Credence reluctantly sat up straighter and inched towards Percival on the bed. Even without Credence opening his mouth, he could see the side of his cheek was swollen and painful looking. He opened up anyways and his tooth and gums were bloody and swollen, turning a deep purplish. 

He had gotten into a fight the other day when he’d gone to the market, he still wouldn’t tell Graves what happened exactly, but it had left his lip fat and his teeth a bloody mess. Percival took him to a physician right away and he had agreed he would need to come and have it repaired. Percival had sought out the very best magical healers, of course, but Credence was still terrified and reluctant. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Percival asked with a frown. Credence just shrugged and Percival poked the side of his cheek gently and he flinched back almost instantly. 

Credence nodded then, hesitantly. He rubbed his cheek with a tiny pout. “A little.”

“Percy, I’m scared,” he whispered, looking up at Graves. He had never called him that before, he had scarcely called him anything but Mr. Graves, and he felt an instant wash of pity come over him.

“I know, but you trust me, right?” Graves asked, and Credence nodded. “I would never do this if I didn’t absolutely trust them and think it was necessary.”

Credence ducked his head down and nodded again. “I know,” he mumbled, just above a whisper. “I just…”

Credence rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and Graves hushed him, pulled him close. “It’ll be quick and I’ll be there the entire time.”

“Promise?” he croaked, tucking his head against Percivals chest.

“Always. I promise.”

Credence sighed softly just starting to relax. “I love you,” he murmured, slipping his hand timidly under Percivals.

“Love you too, Credence,” he smiled, squeezing his hand back gently. It still marveled him at how delicate and thin his fingers were. They felt dwarfed in his own hands, though just about everything about Credence was tiny, frail. 

“How bad will it hurt?” he asks, looking up at Graves, who presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

He can’t possibly know, but he won’t say it’ll be bad. The healers are renowned here. “It won’t b bad, okay? We’ll have magic that can help, okay?”

Credence nods and they spend the rest of the evening in bed, Credence curled into his side, mumbling about how mean Graves’ cat is. Which, is true. The thing hisses at them both whenever they so much as look at it, and all Credence wants to do is hold it. He isn’t sure when Credence found himself so starstruck with Percial, but he’s glad his adoration he has is mutual. He’s never met anyone quite so sweet, so strong. He feels practically honored to be the one that gets to hold him, watch him become less shy, not flinching at every motion.

In the morning he’ll have to coax Credence out of bed and take him to the room in the back of a building, made to look abandoned. He trusts them, but god, he’s nervous. He’s nervous for Credence and worried that Credence might freak out again. There’s still magic in the boy, a lot of it too. He has it suppressed, somewhere he can’t get to it right now, but it’s there, and he doesn’t need it coming out now.


End file.
